1. Technical Field
This device relates to impact and maintenance type machinery that is used for compaction and aggregate preparation usually associated with road maintenance and the like. Such devices are typically attached to maintenance vehicles and usually have compaction or tamping features associated therewith.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices have relied on a number of different designs to support, extend and manipulate tamping and roller heads against a work surface, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,951,427, 3,376,799, 3,217,620 and 4,005,944.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,427 a road working machine is disclosed having a pair of pivoted arm structures with a vibrating tamping shoe connected therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,799 discloses an impact machine having a compaction shoe carried by a plunger movably positioned in a housing. A cam and connector rod assembly is used with an hydraulic motor to impart reciprocal oscillations to a hammer connected to the plunger. This device is mountable on the end of a backhoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,620 shows a road maintenance apparatus which has a rotatable multiple tool head positioned on an adjustable arm extending outwardly from the maintenance truck. Different tools can be rotated into use position such as a power router, tamper and roller assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,949 discloses a tamping apparatus tractor type vehicle that can fill and tamp a trench simultaneously. The tamping support is characterized as having a tamping shoe on the end of a reciprocal plunger. A turning rod allows the shoe to rotate horizontally on its own axis.